


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 4 USJ Part 1

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 4 USJ Part 1

JERIKO’S POV  
This morning at UA was pretty eventful if I’m being honest. Firstly as soon as I got to the school the front gate was swarming with reporters and media, all looking to gat a statement or interview with All Might. UA officially released the news that he was teaching here, and it seemed like everyone wanted a chat with the number 1 hero and his students. “Excuse me are you one of All Might’s students? Tell us what’s it like learning from the symbol of peace himself?” _“Jeez paparazzi here is almost as bad as the U.S.” _“no comment.” “But please just one-“ “listen I’m already late to class and there’s no way in hell you're getting an actual story here, I know how you guys work, so go away and stop bugging the students.” Then after that mess Aizawa told us we had to pick a class president. Iida thought it was a good idea to have everyone vote for it, so that’s exactly what we did. I got zero votes, not that surprising I didn’t vote for myself, Midoriya got the most votes of 3 and Yaoyorozu was the runner up at 2. “Ugh, 1 point!” Iida said in defeat. _“He must’ve wanted to be the class rep.” _Iida wasn’t at a loss for too long, after lunch Midoriya gave up the spot to let Iida be the class rep, something about him being better for the job because of his attitude during the press’s breach of school grounds. _”stupid paparazzi!” _______

______But that stuff’s not important, what is important is “rescue training, you’ll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks stuff like that.” Aizawa explained to the class “you’ll be working with three instructors myself, All Might, and another pro will be watching your progress today. What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you’re all excited about costumes, but keep in mind you haven’t gotten use to them yet and they may hinder your abilities. This training is happening at a special off campus sight so we’ll be taking a bus to get there. Get dressed and then get moving.” We all got our hero costumes on, except Midoriya his outfit got trashed during yesterday’s training, and after Iida tried to get us on the bus in order of our seat numbers only to find out the bus was more in line with a Disney transport then a school one we were off to the facility. “This layout ruined my boarding strategy!” “Hey don’t feel too bad it was a good idea. You’re doing good as class rep Iida I knew I was right to vote for you.” Iida looked up shocked. “Wait, you were my one vote!? But I thought you hated how uptight I was?” “True, but I also knew that’s why you’re the right guy for the job. Someone like you wouldn’t screw around with a position like this, plus I don’t think anyone in the school has the same respect for UA like you do.” Iida just looked at me still stunned by my words until he smiled “thank you Jeriko, I will perform this task to the best of my ability!” “Yeah just, tone it down a tiny bit ok?” Tsu then decided to speak up “if we're pointing out the obvious I wanna say something, about you actually.” She looks over to Midoriya “about me! What is it Asui?” “I told you to call me Tsu.” “Oh...yeah right.” _“She’s really particularly about that isn’t she?” _“That power of yours, isn’t it a lot like All Might’s?” Izuku jumped and started freaking out a bit. “Well yeah now that you mention it Midoriya’s power is pretty similar to All Might’s” Kirishima joined in too “hang on you two! You’re forgetting that All Might doesn’t hurt himself that makes a huge difference. Still I bet it’s nice to have a simple augmenting quirk you can do a lot of flashy stuff with it, my hardening is super tough and is good in a fight, but it doesn’t look all that impressive.” “Are you kidding, your quirk is amazing! You’re definitely pro material with a quirk like that!” “Really? Seems like it’d be easier to stand out if I had something flashier. But if anyone here has pro material quirks it’s Todoroki, Bakugou, and Jeriko.” My face turned to shock at his last statement “Me!? What!?” “Yeah dude, that scorched earth move you pulled was awesome. With a fire quirk like yours you’re bound to be one of the best!” “True but Bakugou’s always angry so I don’t think he’ll be that popular *ribbit*” Bakugou jumped up “WHAT’D YOU SAY I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!” “See?” “Yeah that’s one thing I’ll agree with, Bakugou’s personality is like flaming garbage mixed with crap.” Bakugou really didn’t like me saying that. “YOU’RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL LOSER!” “Yeah, yeah we all know your threats are empty anyway.” “Enough we’re here.” Aizawa called up from the front.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hello everyone I’ve been waiting for you.” A hero who was dressed in a space suit greeted us. I leaned over to Midoriya “who’s that?” “That’s the space hero Thirteen! She’s a rescue hero who’s saved dozens of people around the world!” “Yeah! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!” Uraraka exploded next to me. “I can’t wait to show you what’s inside.” As Thirteen led us into the facility you could see there were separate areas, each one devoted to a different type of rescue operation scenario. Shipwreck, landslide, fire, windstorm, etc. “I designed this building to prepare students for different types of disasters. I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short.” “Just like Universal Studios Japan?” Aizawa, Thirteen, and the entire class stared at me. “What...we were all thinking it, I’m just saying it out loud!” “Anyway, shouldn’t All Might be here already? Let me guess he booked an interview instead?” Thirteen pulled Aizawa away so we couldn’t hear but I could see Thirteen was holding up 3 fingers to Aizawa. _“You know Aizawa should go easy on All Might, the interviews and popularity are just byproducts of being number 1. I bet if All Might had it his way, he wouldn’t want the press either.” _Aizawa turned back to the class “clock’s ticking, we should get started.” “Excellent, before we begin let me just say one thing. I’m sure you’re aware of my quirk, it’s called black hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust.” Midoriya then butted in “yeah you’ve used it to save a ton of people before!” “That’s right but my quirk could also easily be used to kill.” The class all gasped slightly “some you also have powers that can be dangerous, please don’t forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly, even if you’re trying to rescue someone. So today you’ll learn how to use your powers not to hurt but to help, after all, that’s what being a hero’s all about. That’s all I have to say, thank you for listening.” Me and the entire class let out cheers of excitement. I think we were all inspired in one way or another by her speech, but I took Thirteen’s advice to heart more than the others. My power can be wild if I lose control and I could easily kill someone. But this is why I’m here, to learn how I can use my powers to help people, to become a hero. Izuku is here because it’s his dream, Iida is here to follow in his brother’s footsteps, I’m here because I want to protect those from what I fear I could be. “Right, now that that’s over-“ before Aizawa could finish the lights in the USJ started to dim and the fountain was going wild as a portal of black and purple started to open. “Stay together and don’t move!” Aizawa ordered us “Thirteen protect the students!” “What is that thing?” As the first one to step out of the rift was a man with light blue hair and hands covering his arms and face and parts of his body. After that more and more people started coming out of the portal until the entire plaza was filled by a small army. “Did the training start already? I thought we were rescuing people?” Kirishima tried to get a closer look but Aizawa put his hand up “stay back!” And he put on his yellow goggles. “This is real, those are villains!” “What?! How are they here?! How did they manage to break into a secure UA facility!?” In this moment we all realized that this was no longer training...this was going to be a fight for our lives.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________THIRD PERSON POV  
A deep voice boomed throughout the facility coming from the blackened portal “the only real heroes I see are Eraserhead and Thirteen. How problematic, according to the schedule we retrieved from UA All Might was supposed to be here” as the black void suddenly sprouted a pair of glowing yellow eyes and one moremuscular villain with a bird-like beak and his brain exposed walked out of the abyss. “So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus?” Eraserhead called out to the villains “where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are dying to meet him.” The villain wearing the hands said confused “we want All Might, the great symbol of peace, I can’t believe he’s not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he’ll come out to play.” Yaoyorozu looked down upon the large group below “Those are all real villains, how did so many of them get here, and better yet why aren’t the alarms sounding?” Thirteen turned back to the students “good question, I’m not sure.” Todoroki stepped forth from the group “is the entire campus under attack, or is this their only target? Either way the alarm sensors aren’t being triggered, which means one of these villains probably has a quirk that’s masking their presence.” Tori stepped forth now “Todoroki’s right, they choose this area as an entry point at a time when class is being taught. They’re fools for trespassing here, but they clearly thought this out.” “Whatever their plan they must have an objective in mind.” Jeriko sparked up a flame in his hand “I don’t really care why they're here, if they came for a fight they’re sure as hell gonna get one!” “Jeriko stay back and let the pros handle this.” Aizawa retorted. “Thirteen get them out of here. If they’re disabling the alarms then they’re most likely jamming comms too. Kaminari, use your quirk to try to alert the main campus.” “What are you gonna do?” Midoriya asked “you can’t fight them on your own even with your quirk, your fighting style is more suited to stealth and one on one fights not against a large group!” “You can’t be a pro if you only have one trick. I’ll leave it to you Thirteen.” As Aizawa leaps into the frey, erasing a group of the villain’s quirks, wrapping them up in his scarf and slamming them all together. Another tries to rush in for an attack but Eraser punches him away wrapping his foot with his capture weapon and slamming him into another group of villains. As Eraserhead fends off the villains below Thirteen tries to lead the students back through the exit until the black mist villain appears in their way. “There is no escape for you!” The students all stop in their tracks ``it's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains, I know it’s impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides isn’t this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today yet I see no sign of him. There must’ve been some unforeseen change in plans. In the end I suppose it doesn’t matter, I still have a role to play.” Thirteen attempts to attack the villain when but before she can use her quirk Bakugou, Kirishima, and Jeriko all jump out from the crowd. Bakugou shoots out a massive explosion, Kirishima goes in for a hardened strike, while Jeriko blasts him with a fire burst. “Did you think we were gonna stand by and let you tear this place to shreds?” Kirishima shouted “If you wanna hurt our classmates you’ll have to go through us first!” Jeriko said extinguishing the flames in his hands. As the smoke fades the villain appears to be unscathed by their attacks. “Fortunately I don’t have too.” “You three, get out of the way right now!” Thirteen shouts, but it’s already too late as the mist villain starts to engulf the group in a large cloud of black smoke. “I’ll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades, and your deaths!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________JERIKO’S POV  
_“Oh great work Jeriko, really smart move you pulled. What was I thinking!” _As the villains mist started to shallow me I felt like I was getting dragged down into the floor. “What the heck!?” I soon found myself falling straight into...water!? I swam up to the surface to see a boat right across the way from me. _“Great, a teleportation quirk, that’s not annoying at all. I must be in the shipwreck zone.” _I swam over to the boat and climbed up onto the swim out platform. As I got my bearings I notice several small balls flying over to my direction. I immediately took cover but, when I looked over I saw 4 purple balls layed out on the platform. _“Wait a minute.” _I peaked my head out from behind my hiding spot only to be met by something long and pink trying to hit me. _“Hold on, was that a...tongue?” _I suddenly realized, and I leapt out putting my hands in the air. “MINETA! ASUI! HOLD FIRE, FRIENDLY!” As just before they attack again they stand down and I also see Midoriya with them too. “Jeriko!” “Jeriko, I told you to call me Tsu.” “Oh right, sorry.” We all went up onto the top deck. “This is turning out to be a horrible day of class. *ribbit*” “why because bad guys are attacking!?” Mineta exclaimed “no because it’s a little humid, YES because bad guys are attacking! What else?” “They knew our whole schedule and who would be here!” Midoriya pointed out “they must’ve gotten into school files while we were stuck in the cafeteria and the teachers were trying to get the media off school grounds.” “They must’ve been planning this for a while and that mist guy said they were here to kill All Might?” Jeriko added “Yeah but once he shows up he’ll pound these villains till there’s nothing left!” Mineta started punching the air in front of him until Asu-TSU! Tsu stopped him “think about it, if they’ve been planning this for so long then they probably figured out a way to kill him. So if he does show up who knows what’ll happen.” “WHAT!? The pros will save us, right Midoriya? Tell the frog girl to shut up!” As Mineta was having his freak out I looked over the boat’s railing and saw something bad. “Uh guys I think we should focus on ourselves, cause we got a problem!” They look over as well to see a whole bunch of villains in the water swimming over and surrounding the boat. Midoriya then speaks up “Whatever these villains are planning, we have to stop them and keep All Might safe. No one else at UA knows what’s happening, so it’s up to us. Let’s be heroes!” “Right!” “*ribbit*” Midoriya has that fiery spirit again, just like during combat training, and now it’s time we show these so-called League of Villains what Class 1-A is all about! “ARE YOU CRAZY!” Or at the very least most of us will “THESE GUYS MIGHT BE ABLE TO KILL ALL MIGHT AND YOU 3 WANNA FIGHT!? THE BEST PLAN IS TO WAIT FOR A REAL PRO TO SHOW UP!” I rolled my eyes at Mineta “Quiet down idiot haven’t you noticed? They have us completely surrounded and outnumbered and yet they’re not attacking us why?” “I think I can answer that.” Midoriya brought us away from the edge of the ship. “There’s something that’s been bothering me since we got here. They sent you here Asui.” She looked at him and Izuku realized his mistake “whoops, I meant Tsu sorry! They warped you to the shipwreck zone, which means they probably don’t know what our quirks are. If they did why would they send her here when they should’ve sent her into the fire zone instead.” “Yeah I would be at a huge disadvantage there.” I suddenly realized what Midoriya was saying “So if they don’t know what our quirks are that means we have the upper hand!” “Right so it’s probably best we know what each of us can do.” “I’ll go first…” Asu-Tsu, damn I’m having trouble with that, started “obviously I can jump high, stick to walls, and of course there’s my tongue. I can also spit out my stomach so I can clean it but that’s not very useful.” “Cool...that last one’s a little gross, but cool. My quirk allows me to shoot and manipulate fire, pretty much shape it and redirect it anyway I want although it takes a lot of focus for me to do so. I don’t think I’ll be much use here though, water and fire does not mix obviously.” Midoriya went after me.”I’m strong but it comes at a price. Once I use my quirk I’m pretty much out of commission, it’s a double edge sword until I can control it.” Last was Mineta “I got these sticky balls. they’re strength varies, depending on how I’m feeling they might stick to something a whole day, they grow back as soon as I pull them off my head but I’ll bleed if I use too many. Oh and they don’t stick to me I just bounce right off them.” All three of us just stared at him for a moment until he started crying “AHHH DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! THIS IS WHY I SAID WAIT FOR THE REAL HEROES MY QUIRK IS TOTALLY UNFIT FOR BATTLE!” “No no it’s a great quirk” Izuku said trying to calm him down “we just need to figure out how to use it.” Before anything else could happen a giant hand made out of water came down slashing the boat in half as it started sinking into the water. _“Shit!” _I look back to see Midoriya and Tsu looking worried and Mineta freaking out. _“Time’s up, cmon Jeriko think!” _I looked back down at the villains below and back to the group. I knew exactly what I had to do. _“I have to let the other guy loose.” _________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________MIDORIYA’S POV  
We were in trouble. The villains below surrounded us and if we fought in the water without a plan we’d be done for _“there has to be some way out of this! Maybe I can use One For All? No then if we get into another fight with villains I’ll be helpless. Cmon Izuku, think, THINK!” _“I’m gonna draw their attention…” I look up to see Jeriko bracing himself against a nearby wall “when I do you three run.” “Wait Jeriko you can’t! You said yourself your power doesn’t work in the water, you'll be killed for su-“ Jeriko cuts me off “like Aizawa said you can’t be a pro hero if you only have one trick.” “*ribbit?* care to let us in on the secret?” “Asui…” Jeriko looked back to us and his eyes started to glow orange “I’m about to let everyone here in on the secret.” As Jeriko takes a step forward his head starts to steam and the ground where his feet lay started to catch on fire. He fell to his knees screaming in pain, his hair starting to get singed off from the heat “JERIKO!” I try to run over to make sure he was okay but Tsu stopped me “Midoriya wait!” As I watched I noticed that Jeriko wasn’t screaming in pain anymore he was...laughing? His voice started to turn scratchy and deep as fangs grew from the top half of his teeth and his skin started to melt away. “What’s happening to him!?” As he stood back up and moved towards the edge of the ship there was nothing left but a flaming skull. He let out a massive roar of anger that shook everyone’s core and I heard some of the villains below. “What-what the hell is that?!” “Is that one of the brats, what kind of a quirk is that!?” The skull headed Jeriko pointed his finger out to the villains and in a haunting tone said “you...all of you...are...GUILTY!” And like a dragon from fairy tails fire came spitting out from his mouth engulfing many of those in the water. Though, like an oil leak fire, the flames remained, trapping the villains below. Jeriko then grabbed his chain that wrapped around his chest and leaped down into the water below. I ran to the edge to see him sink into the depths. I searched for a few seconds to see where he went until I saw the water below one villain boil, and a chain shot up from the water tangling the villain and dragging him down. _“What was that? Is that part of Jeriko’s quirk?” _Before I could think of anything else I felt Asui’s tongue wrap around my chest. “Midoriya we have to go!” “No, WAIT!” But it was too late she already lifted off. As we leaped away from the shipwreck zone the last thing I saw was bright orange flashes below the boiling pond and the villains in it being either dragged under or burned by the heat._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________After about 15 minutes the fighting between Jeriko and the villains stopped and the flames died down. We were trying to see if we could find him with no luck so far, until we saw one of the villains crawling towards the shore line, half burned. “Ugh...ah! Help...me.” I was about to go over to help when a chain came out from the water and wrapped around the criminal’s chest and arms. The water boiled as Jeriko, with the same flaming skull as before, came out of the water. He dragged the villain closer to him and picked him up by his neck. “Look into my eyes…” he started to speak “your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!” And the villain started to scream in pain and beg until after a few seconds, he stopped moving and Jeriko tossed him back into the water. “Jeriko?” I called out. And in the blink of an eye he was right in my face staring into my eyes. I felt an amount of fear I’d never felt before, even when I was attacked by that sludge monster, I looked into his eyes and realized that this thing, whatever it was, wasn’t Jeriko. It’s eyes were filled with an unbelievable amount of rage that even Kachann never had. Finally he or it, spoke “you...ugh” it stumbled back, and it’s fire started to shrink and smolder. It screamed out in pain as I saw the skin return to Jeriko’s face and his voice changed back to normal. Finally, when his screams ended he fell face first into the water. “JERIKO!” I rushed over to him and flipped him over so he could get air and checked to make sure he was breathing. Thankfully, he was, just unconscious. “WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? HE JUST TURNED INTO A FLAMING SKELETON! I THOUGHT HE SAID HIS QUIRK WAS JUST FIRE MANIPULATION?! HE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!” Mineta freaked out. I looked to Tsu who was just as speechless as I was. _“Jeriko...what just happened?” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________END OF CHAPTER 4_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
